


Leave me be

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, fem!Bilbo, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarosa is an unusual hobbit, she refuses to get married to slight her father who in her mind "Always wanted sons". She always felt out of place in her families home and when she finds out why. Her world comes crashing down. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it had to be done. I own nothing minus OC's.

I never felt at home in my own Smial. When I found out why...my world was torn apart. I was bisexual and my father couldn't handle that. I always suspected that he always wanted a son, a son he lost too early. I was the only one of twins that survived my twin brother was born prematurely and died a day later. I however in defiance lived. 

We Hobbits are a simple folk. But after denying my father the right to marry me off, he was in the right frame of mind and had his heart in the right place. After a falling out I refused to marry anyone he chose as 'worthy'. This included Lotho who actually did love me before I ripped his heart to shreds. Eventually this included Prince Thorin.

 

"Prince Thráin.This is my daughter Bellarosa Baggins."

 

I grunted looking up from my superhero comic starring the superhero hobbit 'V' once again fighting the Supervillain 'Poison Oak' and his wife super Villainess 'Shadow Walker'(who happened to be his beautiful wife).

"Meh." I blanched.

"Can you stop being rude?"

"I'm not being rude I'm ignoring you father."

"My son Thorin will be pleased to finally meet you."

A bang at the door just as I finished the latest issue of the comic book.

"My lady,"

"Father what are you pulling on me?"

"Nothing my dear."

"I am afraid that whatever you are looking for you will not find here. I think you should look elsewhere in the Shire for what you seek." I stated coldly.

 

"My lady?"

"My father doesn't speak for me. I assume that you are here on finding a wife for that magnificent bastard Thorin." I continued. Thorin flinched visibly.

"Father I personally hate you!"

"Bells!"

"I've had it to here." I motioned above my head. "With your schemes. I'm done." 

 

"My lady that isn't why...."

 

"I DON'T CARE WHY YOU ARE HERE!!!!" I roared.

 

I left with my pack bow, arrows and sword. I was furious as it was till Thorin caught up with me. Getting a few minor cuts before I ran off.

 

"I know that look you found your One didn't you? Too bad she refuses to marry anyone."


	2. Shockwaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finally meets Bellarosa the halfling his father told him about. He gets an unexpected surprise.  
> Thorin's POV.

The Shire was beautiful, peaceful, and green. Rolling hills of green with many farmers. It was very quaint and he could get used to living here or visiting at least. He noticed that these people weren't a fighting kind, their forge was disused and mostly abandoned. Not exactly in disrepair, mind you.

"Like the view brother?" Frerin teased him, who noticed him gawking at the amazing view. 

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Frerin teased.

 

His father was likely already at Bag End.

"Best not be late, we already got lost twice brother." Frerin jibbed cheerfully. Even after that battle that nearly killed him, how could he be so damn cheerful?

 

We reached the door I knocked heavily, a older greying blond hobbit male opened the door for us. 

 

My eyes fell upon her, and my heart melted into a puddle of lovey dovey goo. I had found my One. I knew it immediately. She however was surprisingly cold and detached, for a moment my heart wavered. But when her eyes met mine my heart sped up and I felt my ears heat up in response to what I felt.

She got into a heated argument between her father and roared at my father. I went after her, but I just got a few scratches for my trouble.

 

My heart was shattered later.

"I do admit my father is a complete ass. I will enjoy tearing your emotional heart to pieces just to spite him like I did with Lotho." A terrible smirk was upon her countenance.

 

"What?!"

 

"You think for an instant I will marry you?" She laughed bitterly.

 

"I would rather marry Azog's son Bolg over you."She said smirking. That cut deep into my very soul.

 

The humanoid dragon Smaug came over a smug grin on his face. As she passionately kissed the dragon. Right. In. Front. Of. Him.

 

"Go scare the crap out of king Thrór for me don't kill anyone though." She chuckled.

 

"No!" I roared fearful for my friends and my kin.

 

"I think this is going to be fun." She grinned sadistically.

 

Being bisexual meant that she knew nothing of true kindness all her friends ,except Hamfast, left her when they found out. Her mother was only pitying towards a creature, no a child. Who knew from a very young age that she goes both ways, when she needed comfort a mothers love and acceptance. She was treated like an outsider her entire life and she would like to keep it that way. It seemed.

 

"Tormenting people who will grow to hate me like all the rest. Enjoy the show because it's going to be a long one."She growled. 

 

The dwarves never met a hobbit that was so mean or was turned mean like that.


	3. Washout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terror will reign king.

She wasn't exactly the best person to be around.It was like she was broken inside she just snapped. Now she broke his heart and was taunting him about it she cared not for his feelings. At least she acted like she didn't care. Behind those green eyes was hurt beyond imagination and pain at there deepest depths. A type of pain that none can truly fathom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own Nothing!


	4. Rainout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin realizes the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see what i did there with the chapter titles?  
> Clever eh?I own nothing!

"What do you mean you cannot tell us?!"

 

"Bungo, leave it to me dear."

 

Belladonna explained to them that her daughter was Bisexual and that it caused a lot of friction and malice between her. Her and her father have been at each others throats since he found out years ago about her sexuality. 

 

"She will cause pain to those who have wronged her."

 

And nothing shall stop her.


	5. Ground Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Thrór confronts Bellarosa and the gates come crashing down.  
> Sometimes the truth is a dangerous thing, especially when your a particularly lonely Hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, just here to tell ya'll that this will be updated every other week on Saturday.

King Thrór had enough of this nonsense he went straight to the source a stubborn dwarf he may be but _never in all his years has he ever heard of a Hobbit so cruel or attention seeking_. When he confronted her she was being thrown out of the Shire by her own father on a Pony while she was sleeping and unconscious. She's lucky she didn't break her neck but she didn't wake up. When he took her to the healer in Bree the healer told him she had been drugged and heavily sedated, likely without her knowing.  
She was in pain for a while after waking up. Going through her backpack finding her comic books she managed to procure somehow, dwarven comic books involving the superhero 'Loki' and his arch-nemesis 'Poison Oak' a crossover between her favorite superhero comic book 'The Amazing V'. Putting them aside for now on the night stand. Before breaking down and crying silently. 

 

"Does this happen often?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Why?"

"Because _my father_ blames me for the death of my twin brother."

 

"He always wanted _sons_ nothing I did after he found out was good enough for him. I told him before the Fell winter happened. He didn't even bother to attempt to save me when I was nearly killed by wolves four times and he _was right their_ Pitchfork in hand. He saved every one but me."

 

"Mom still is in denial about it. I still think she thinks I was lying about it."

 

"That's no excuse though for what I did. Love for me never existed and never will."  
She took herself and went on a one way trip to retrieve the rest of her own weapons. Only to find her family proclaiming her dead her father his descent into madness was complete she took what she needed and left leaving her diary unlocked in her mothers favorite box. Her diary, where all her fears worries and moral truth was written upon the pages.

 

One last entry she dated it.

_I never thought it would come to this final moment of desperation my father's final descent into madness. No one except me truly understood it. I drove him there just by existing. Now the truth is out too bad its too late now. I'm dead to you as you are to me. You cared not what I was called when my friends except Hamfast left me and called me terrible names. You were blind. To what your own husband did behind your back he said those same names to me names that you know are only in the mannish tongues of crude expletive's. Now I will bid you a final good bye. Not that father cares, but do you mother? Do you truly care? You pitied me.  
Save your pity for someone deserving it I don't deserve it._

_Bellarosa Baggins_

 

"Bellarosa?"

"Leave me alone!"

She took her cloak and the rest of her weapons not bothering to say good bye to her own mother who was dressed in all black. The very woman who gave birth to her who only did one thing: pity her. No love no affection after she told her mother before the Fell winter. 

"You were in on it the entire time you lied to me. You never loved me after that day. I hate you!"

 

"Bella."

 

"Stay away from me."

 

She ostracized herself shaving the hair on her own feet all the while with her mother begging her not to do it. She did it anyway and never looked back leaving the Shire likely forever not before setting a flower down on Lotho's door step asking for forgiveness. With a note attached to them.

 

'I'm sorry for what I did cousin but you always deserved better than me, and whoever said that special someone has to be a Hobbit? Love will find you again, its just not me. Farewell.'

 

Her mother tried to stop her but not before truth came out into the light.

 

"Why must I suffer at the hands of a blind woman and a mad hobbit not in a good way? The kin who has tried there very best and then my own father who drugged me and threw me off a pony."  
A crowd grew shocked murmurs.

 

"I hope your happy." I snapped. I left without another word refusing to talk any further about it. I didn't bother anyone else keeping my comic books in watertight packaging in my pack. 

 

I ruined my own life letting the bullies words get to me, at least Lobelia's weren't referring to my sexuality. Of that I am grateful to her for her sense of knowing when to stop. 

 

I know now the damage is done and now I cannot ever dare push my luck again. Not that I was lucky anyway, minus the three trolls I turned to stone. Traded in my old dwarven sword (actually it was more of a large dagger) for a elven sword I found among the ground in leaf litter in the rank stench of the troll horde. Marking the spot on a map so I would remember where I made a long term deposit. Somehow managing to find Glamdring and Orcrist in the same troll horde I knew elvish and that's what the inscription said at least.I managed to pull it out of the container it was in but they were heavy because of my size I couldn't lift them far. 

I pulled off my pack taking it to where the cave mouth was throwing it down there same went for my bow(a bit more gently) same for my arrows, and newly procured sword. I took off my cloak before heading back in.

"I'm washing my everything when I get out of here!"

 

Sixteen minutes of trying different ways to maneuver the sword Orcrist ending either humorously or with me being mis-balanced and falling over. Reducing me to dragging it for thirty minutes when it could have taken me sixteen or so minutes if I just dragged it from the get go. Finally making it to the mouth of the troll horde dusty, sweaty and covered in grime. Realizing that Orcrist was still covered in dust and spiderwebs by the time I took to get it next to my belongings. 

I headed back down to get Glamdring having more issues because of its huge size in comparison to my barely three foot five 1/2 height. It took me an hours worth of struggling and pushing the rest of the way to get it out of there. I fell asleep on my pack.

Something shook me.  
I groaned my annoyance. They shook me harder.

"Mr. Bunny I don't want to get up." I mumbled.

 

"Bella Mushrooms."

 

" Mushrooms?!!!!" I was bolt upright awake. I _loved_ mushrooms! Like any self respecting Hobbit would. Maybe I'm a bit lacking in the self esteem department but I still loved mushrooms.

 

"Don't tell me you dragged those two swords twice your size from the troll horde. Orcrist and Glamdring both legendary swords."

 

"Of elvish origin!"

 

"Yeah so? They'll never loose their edge and you couldn't ask for a finer blade."

 

"Where you going?"

 

"Washing up." I took out a bar of soap from my pack. 

 

"What you told Thrór... was it true?"

 

"More than you think. You aren't cursed with the same mind disease my father is. He's the reason I refuse to marry."

 

"Why?"

 

"To have children and the possibility they may bare the same illness which is likely dominant."

 

"If I'm lucky I'll die young and never have to go through it, but my former family isn't lucky."

 

"This isn't the answer."

 

"What do you propose? Marriage didn't save my father from madness it didn't stop him at all. Maybe it was just meant to be this was the hand I was dealt and now I have to face it."

 

"What that you'll fall into the same madness?"

 

"I already am."  
She walked away head hanging low as she headed to the nearby stream washing off her own disgust.

 

"You don't have to do this."

 

"Yes I believe I do. I'm sorry Thorin for what I did, but that will never make anything I did right."

 

"I want to help but I can't help if you won't let me."

 

"You can't help me no one can, not anymore."

 

"I cannae believe that."  
Her eyes were stormy green but she just took her her weapons and pack leaving us behind. The note tied around Orcrist's scabbard said 'To Thorin a Majestic king that be' and tied around Glamdring was 'To Gandalf who's fireworks are my brightest memories in the dark, thank you'.

 

Thorin went after her either way.

 

"It never has to end this way you can make your own destiny not the one laid out for you."

She wept in his arms and none too silently either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Buffy the vampire slayer 'powers that be' reference. ;)


End file.
